


元宵

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [2]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡昭禅·烟花易冷系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779253





	元宵

黄初四年的华夏仍处在动乱之中：南方孙氏虽表面向曹魏俯首称臣，却依然对洛阳城虎视眈眈；西蜀刚在夷陵大败，据说那位“仁德之主”也撑不过多长时间了。

可这关洛阳老百姓什么事呢？

元日刚过，紧接着便是元宵。元宵节，正是祭祀佛祖和太一神的好日子，家家户户煮好月牙馄饨，挂起灯笼，热热闹闹地熬一夜，以祈求来年风调雨顺，五谷丰登。不光是百姓，连皇宫里也正举行着一场盛大的宴会。

魏帝曹丕于正月十五晚上，邀请所有留守京师的皇亲国戚和文武大臣参加太一神的祭祀典礼，结束后便想着法子寻欢作乐：做诗、喝酒、踏雪、赏梅。人人都清楚当朝皇帝在文学上的造诣，因此如何在不被看穿的情况下奉承皇帝，竟也成为一门高深的学问。

喝过七八轮后，群臣渐渐不再拘泥，他们或三三两两聚在一起谈论最近新颁布的政令，或七七八八围在曹丕身边，新诗一首接一首地从他们口中飞出。年轻的皇子们关系好的聚在一起，说是去后花园专为赏梅另开一宴，另外一些则随手搓一两个雪球扔向兄弟们，很快一场赏梅宴就被大大小小的雪球毁掉了。

此刻京兆王曹礼的小案前围着一圈人，六皇子曹霖那边人也不少，反观平原王曹叡这里冷冷清清，连个敬酒的人都没。群臣不是瞎子，这几年曹丕明显疏远这个罪妃所出的长子，甚至连唯一的女儿也愈发冷漠起来，反倒是徐姬所出的曹礼更得皇帝的欢心。再加上曹叡说话不顺溜，总结结巴巴的，最近几年才把舌头捋直，有时其他皇子们偷偷在下面笑话他，这位皇长子也不过促狭地笑笑并不辩驳，笨嘴拙舌的样子更引人发笑。

看来这东宫之主，非京兆王莫属了。

大臣们边这样想，边簇拥到曹礼面前混个脸熟。

可曹叡不但未曾发怒，从头到尾也没发过一句怨言，只是表情却稍稍有些急躁。他不喝酒，只用指尖沾着酒，在小案上一圈一圈地划着，似是盼着宴会早些结束。

“陛下有旨，请各位殿下、大人们自行回府，今晚的元宵之宴到此结束。”

将近子时，曹丕身边的小太监终于得到皇帝的口谕，请那些王公贵族们离席。一旁的司马懿和陈群眼疾手快地上前搀扶早就喝高了的皇帝，皇子大臣们也都纷纷请安告退，曹叡更是差点从席上蹦起来。他尽量不失礼地向皇帝深鞠一躬，之后便匆匆跑出大殿。幸好在场的众人也都喝得晕三倒四，无人责备他的行为。

曹叡取了马后，一路直奔司马门。元月的风依旧刺骨，刮在脸上像是一把尖锐的剔骨刀，但在这位皇子看来，这风要远远胜过宴会上那些暖炉里升起带着香味的熏香。不久，他就看到了等候在司马门边的那个人。

那可是他思念一整天的人啊！

“子元！”

少年转过身，表情依旧是淡淡的，但眼里的笑意却是像要溢出来。他虽刚及束发之年，个子却已比曹叡高出一头，天青色的长袍更是称得他英俊挺拔。

“你来迟了。”

司马师嘴上埋怨着，手已经先一步拉过曹叡骑的马的辔头。

“对不住，父皇，散得晚。”

曹叡跳下马，匆匆忙忙拉过司马师的手，暖了一会儿才松开。

“走吧，再晚灯市就要歇了。”

就这样，两个少年牵着马，伪装成大户人家里半夜出门找乐子瞧新鲜的公子，随着人潮流进洛阳城的灯市中。曹叡从小长在深宅大院，只随着祖父曹操出征过一次东吴，此后再没能痛快游玩过，尤其是在甄姬被赐死后他更是胆战心惊、小心翼翼地伺候皇帝和郭皇后，生怕再有一点闪失。

司马师就不一样。他是司马家的长子，平日里更稳重一些，但司马懿的教子之法和其他循规蹈矩的公侯家相比要放飞许多：只要别在外面惹麻烦，怎么玩都没问题。

此时司马师问曹叡要不要去吃全京师最好吃的月牙馄饨，还要带他去看那被挂了好几条街的花里胡哨的灯笼，曹叡嘴里叼着冰糖葫芦还来不及咽，只能“嗯嗯呜呜”地答应着。子时已过，街市上依旧明亮如白昼，男男女女并排走着，看到有心仪的人便买下一盏灯笼，写上自己名字，红着脸递到对方手里。曹叡也想买下一盏灯笼送给司马师，却被司马师阻止。

“我们彼此互通心意，还用得着这种身外之物？再说，若是被我阿翁发现，他大概会把我关进柴房饿上三天三夜。”

曹叡想想也对，于是作罢。

吃过月牙馄饨，他们又买下两个古怪的面具，戴上后互相嘲笑着对方面具猥琐丑陋，又指桑骂槐地痛骂宴会上溜须拍马的大臣，好不快活。最后司马师花几钱称了一斤米酒，他就和曹叡两个坐在洛水边上，一人一口轮流喝。

“我阿翁……他好像给我说了一门亲事。”

片刻后，曹叡抬眼瞧着同伴的脸想说些什么，舌头却像打了结，发不出声。

“前几天我看到有媒人来家里，走的时候笑嘻嘻的，大概阿翁答应了。”

“是，谁家？”

“不清楚。”

曹叡仰头喝了一大口米酒，冰凉的米酒刺激着胃，令他不由自主地打了个寒颤。

“父皇也，给我指了一门，大概是虞氏。”

司马师接过酒壶一口气喝光剩下的酒，随手将酒壶扔到洛水中。空葫芦不停在水中浮沉，越飘越远，最后被吸到一个漩涡中，沉下去后再也没出现。

或许我们就像这葫芦一样。

曹叡盯着那个黑乎乎的漩涡，没来由想到这句话。在他眼中，那漩涡越来越大，似乎要将周边所有的东西，将所有光、热、生命都吸进去。当水面再次平静下来时，那些被吸进去的东西就像从未存在过一样。

“元仲？元仲？”

司马师的声音重新将曹叡拉回到那个热闹非凡的洛阳城。曹叡瞪着司马师，生怕这个人一眨眼就会消失不见。

我们很快也会消失，而这段感情从未存在过。

“快四更了，这里离你的王府不远，步行片刻即到，我送你回去。”

司马师拉着曹叡站起来，却被曹叡紧紧攥住右手。

“今晚，睡在王府吧。”

司马师愣了一下。曹叡拉过他的手贴向自己的脸——这温柔的小动作通常都会取悦眼前这位小情人。

“今晚，可能是，最后一晚。”

距离平原王府还有一段距离，曹叡便迫不及待地拉过司马师亲了上去，一晚上的紧张不安全部融化在这个充满清冽酒香的吻里。曹叡身上还带着晚宴上熏香的味道，司马师凭借身高优势紧紧将他扣在怀中，贪婪地闻着若有若无的香气。

曹叡被撩拨到不行，此刻只想马上回到寝殿，随体贴的情人共赴温柔乡。他笑着推开司马师就往偏门跑，但还没跑两步就硬生生停下来，笑容也僵在脸上。

“阿，阿翁？”

司马师也呆住了——他根本没想到会在此时此地遇见司马懿。司马懿站在平原王府的大门口，显然正准备登门递拜帖。比起儿子，他冷静不少，只是目光从他们惊慌失措的脸移到紧紧相握的手。曹叡连忙松开司马师的袖子，咳嗽两声，努力端出一个王爷该有的架子。

“司马爱卿，这么晚来找本王，可为何事？”

司马懿依旧面无表情，缓缓下拜道：“犬子深夜未归，臣放心不下，外出寻找。想到殿下与犬子交好，就前来冒昧打扰，还请殿下恕罪。”

“司马公子陪本王去看洛阳城的灯笼，本王向您赔不是了。”

“您怎么能这样说呢？倒是臣要向犬子的荒唐行为向您赔不是。”

一想到刚刚的亲吻被瞧个彻底，曹叡耳朵尖都红了，说话也结巴起来。

“不，不是的，刚，才是本，本王先——”

“殿下，天色不早，请您早些休息，臣也要领犬子回府了。”

曹叡瞥了司马师一眼，发现对方的表情已恢复平静，仿佛被抓包的人不是他。

“你，你们都退，下。”

“臣谢恩。还有，臣要先替犬子向殿下告罪：几个月后小儿便要成亲，到时可不会像现在这般自由。”

“本，本王明白，自然不会耽误，大公子，和新婚妻子的，好事。”

曹叡双手在袖子里攥成拳头，克制自己不要试图挽留这份感情。

我们终将被卷进黑暗的漩涡中。

END

尾声

“今年三月，你会迎娶夏侯家的大小姐过门。”

快到司马府时，司马懿突然对长子开口。出乎司马师的意料，他阿翁并未发火，反而十分怅然。

“……诺。”

“你以后，尽量避免和平原王接触。”

“诺。”

“多长时间了？”

“一年有余。”

司马懿斜了儿子一眼。

“不许跟你阿姆说，也不许跟阿昭说。你要让这件事烂在心底，阿翁今晚什么都没看见，你也只是单纯陪平原王逛灯市。”

“诺。”

END


End file.
